


A special gift

by Bdonna



Series: Something special [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn't happy with his choice... Starsky's mom POV, sequel to "A special gesture"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special gift

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #10 'mother'

**A special gift**

by Belladonna

 

 

When my David told me that he wanted to join the police academy to become a policeman like his father I wasn't happy with this.

For good reasons.

 

I pleaded with him, begged him to choose something else. I had already lost my husband, his father to this job, I didn't want to lose him as well and have to live with the fear again that one day the call would come. The call I had been dreading and where somebody I'd never met would tell me that my Davey had been killed.

 

But he was determined to become a cop, to make a difference and help others. I knew it tore him apart, he didn't want to do this without my consent for his choice. I couldn't bear to see him unhappy so I had relented and given him my blessing.

 

And now I am so proud sitting here in the audience and watching him there, standing with his classmates, in his dress uniform and with such a happy smile on his face. I've never seen him this happy before and I realized that he really could do it, make that difference he had wanted with his choice.

 

Still, I can't help it, I feel a great sadness and pain in my heart when I look at him. He looks so much like his father, the same light in his eyes and the same determination.

 

For his graduation I've decided to give him something special. I will give him his father's rings to wear however he likes to. I know he'll hold them dear and they will serve as a reminder for him to be careful when he goes out there, not to take any unnecessary risks.

They should always be there to remind him of his own mortality.


End file.
